


In this Hour

by sourwulfur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Alive Hales, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Witches, Charmed Fusion, Charmed elements, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Charmed, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfur/pseuds/sourwulfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every generation of their family has produced some of the most magical beings ever, always in a set of three. This generation, the three cousins will inherit the family gifts and will become the strongest yet. Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, and Stiles Stilinski are best friends and cousins; but, these new gifts will try them more than anything before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by the TV show _Charmed_. I don't own anything, especially the things borrowed from the show.

 

 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this night...

Lydia Martin was twenty years old, and she was well on her way to becoming the new owner of the best (and only) nightclub in town that featured live entertainment. She was a certified genius, and had graduated early. She received a Bachelor's in business, with a minor in design. Everyone in town knew Lydia for her fiery personality that matched well the color of her hair.

 

Allison Argent was always a free spirit. Her hobbies ranged from rock climbing to archery. She was known for winning several archery awards, and she never missed her target. Allison was nineteen years old, going to school in order to become a teacher, and she worked part time at a local restaurant. Allison was more laid back than Lydia, often considered to be the most serious; almost single minded to the point of recklessness.

 

Stiles (no, really, everyone called him that) Stilinski was eighteen, about ready to graduate high school. He was known for sarcasm and a wicked smirk, as well as driving a worn out Jeep that kept breaking down. He refused to get rid of it for anybody, however. Unlike the other three, Stiles was never really known for his social skills, preferring to stick to a small circle of friends rather than becoming someone popular.

 

Together, the three of them stood on the front porch of a red house, Stiles clutching the key to the front door and a note that simply read, “ _It's yours now_.” Stiles looked to each girl on either side of him before reaching forward to unlock and open the front door. He absently held his breath as the three of them stepped inside, releasing it after a moment while they glanced around the parlor. “This is it?” he asked, a slight frown on his face. “After all these years of secrets, I was expecting something more...” He held his hands out in front of him in a gesture of something being greater, without having the proper word to express his thoughts.

 

“It doesn't look like anything special,” Lydia agreed, lips pursing as she looked around the surprisingly clean, well-furnished home.

 

The three cousins remained quiet as they walked into the house further, where they could see the living room to the left and a dining room to the right. Each was lost in their memories of growing up fantasizing of what it would be like when they could finally move into the house with their names on it. “We have a house?” ten-year-old Allison had asked, months after the funeral of her mother, the last of the three sisters that had owned the house previously.

 

“You _will_ have a house,” her uncle, John Stilinski, had said. “As soon as Stiles turns eighteen, it's yours.”

 

Several times throughout the years, the three cousins would stop by the house, never going inside. Even after Stiles learned how to pick locks when he was sixteen, he never once broke in. they had agreed to wait until move-in day.

 

Stiles, breaking free from memory lane, walked over to a table next to the living room doorway. There, sitting in a shiny silver picture frame was a photo of Claudia, Susan, and Victoria, their mothers. In the photo, the women were still young, in their 20s, and standing close to one another in front of the house. It made Stiles smile to himself as he brushed his thumb over his mother's image. With that, he turned to his cousins and said, “C'mon, let's get all of our stuff in. It's ours now.”

 

Sharing a smile, Allison and Lydia caught their cousin's energy. Together with laughter and smiles, they brought their things in from their cars and officially began to unpack in their new home.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Mmm... trade,” Allison insisted, holding her carton of lo mein out to Stiles while making a grabbing motion toward his orange chicken with the other hand. Stiles rolled his eyes but stuck his fork into the carton before switching, using the chopsticks Allison had been using before for the noodles. They both knew better than to come between Lydia and her shrimp fried rice.

 

They were sitting on the floor of the living room in between the couch and the coffee table they had pushed further away from it in order to make room for them to sit, eat, and look through old photo albums both brought to and left there in the house. “Aww, look how cute Stiles was,” Lydia cooed, showing a photo of Stiles in the bathtub as an infant.

 

“Yeah,” agreed Allison. “What the hell happened?”

 

She laughed as Stiles glared at her. Not even the lightning outside could make her fear his narrowing eyes. The storm outside had already knocked out their power. They had decided to wait and call it in the next morning if it did not get fixed by then. Their first dinner at the house was lit by over a dozen candles positioned around the room. It had an amazing effect due to randomly placed decorative mirrors that seemed to have been put up for that very reason. Their laughter and conversation seemed to fill the house, giving them all a great sense of finally being _home_.

 

Until, all at once, every candle in the room went out and there was a loud crash from somewhere upstairs, making the three cousins jump and look upward. There was a continuous banging sound after that, as if someone was repeatedly slamming a door. “Sounds like it's coming from the attic,” Stiles stated as he sat aside the food in his hand, getting up from his place on the floor.

 

“The door's locked,” replied Lydia, though she and Allison stood as well.

 

“Not for me.” Stiles flashed the two of them a smile before he led the way to grab flashlights and then up two flights of stairs to the attic door. He tried it once, but it did not budge. Then the teen crouched down and pulled out his wallet. After grabbing a few tools out of it, Stiles began to pick the lock on the door. He had barely started when the door slowly creaked open, making him jump back and look to the others. “You saw that, right?” he questioned, reaching up with one hand to thoughtlessly ruffle his hair.

 

Only after both girls nodded did they cautiously go into the attic. Once there, they found one of the windows open, repeatedly banging against its frame due to the wind outside. Allison sighed and crossed the room in order to latch the window shut again. Afterward, she turned to face her cousins only for all three of them to look to an old trunk that seemingly popped open all by itself. “Aly, no,” warned Lydia as the eldest of the three slowly walked over toward it.

 

Sparing her cousins a glance, she crouched down and fully opened the trunk before she reached inside. The young woman then pulled out a book, blowing dust off of it as she turned to sit down in front of the chest. “It's a book,” she explained as she looked over the cover of the book carefully. Allison brushed her fingers over the symbol that decorated the front, smiling faintly at a memory. “Mom had this symbol as a tattoo.”

 

“So did mine,” replied Lydia as she went over to sit down next to Allison, running a hand over the back of her skirt as she sat to pin it between herself and the floor.

 

Stiles did not have many memories of his mother, and could not remember whether or not his had the same marking as the other two. Being as he had always heard story of how close the three women had been, he could easily assume that his own mother had the same tattoo. It felt familiar, anyway. Stiles idly wet his lips as he sat down on Allison’s other side. “Should we open it?” he questioned, looking over at the other two.

 

After Lydia nodded, Allison carefully opened the book while the other two held up their flashlights to better light the tome on Allison’s lap. “Birth records,” Allison explained, running her fingers over names and dates written on the inside of the cover. “Our mothers. And us.” Allison pointed out where each of their names and dates of birth had been written near the bottom.

 

With a furrowed brow, Allison turned the blank cover page to find a page that seemed to have been printed many years ago. The ink was faded in places, and the decorative lettering reminded her of something out of a medieval story. “'The Power of Three'?” Lydia read the page's title.

 

“The rest of the book is empty,” stated Allison as she flipped ahead several pages before returning to the first, and only printed page.

 

“'Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here',” Lydia read, tucking her hair behind her ears. “'The great work of magic is sought in this night and in this hour, I’ll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to us three'?”

 

As Lydia finished reading the inscription, the cousins fell silent, as if waiting for something. When nothing happened after several seconds, however, Allison sat aside the book. “As entertaining as that was, I think it's time for bed,” she announced as she stood up, brushing off the back of her jeans. She was unable to shake the uneasy feeling that had crept into her chest, but found that she was done with just sitting there. “Good night.”

 

“Night, Aly,” replied Stiles, looking over to the book for another moment before he stood up as well. Stiles then helped Lydia stand back up as he said, “She might be right. There's still a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow; and, I’ve got school.”

 

“I've got auditions in the morning,” Lydia said by way of agreeing. She brushed off the back of her skirt as she and Stiles walked out of the attic, glancing back only once as she started to shut the door. With a furrowed brow, she closed it behind her and made her way to her room down the hall.

 

As the cousins got ready for bed in their separate rooms, neither one was aware of the words that began to form and fill the pages of the book they left open as it flipped through the pages all on its own before slamming itself shut with a slight glow of light.

 

* * *

 

The power had returned to the house by the next morning, though neither one of the cousins really thought much about it as they shuffled about getting ready for the day. Lydia was the first one out the door, a travel mug of coffee and a bagel in her hand. Allison was the next to leave, reminding Stiles not to be late as she rushed out the door so she could make the drive across town to campus where she had an early class that day. Stiles waved her off with a tired grumble, but finished eating his breakfast.

 

He left soon after and made his way several blocks over to where the school was. He could have walked if he really wanted to, but that would have meant getting up and leaving earlier. He would pass on that idea. Stiles could not seem to sit still that morning, constantly tapping his fingers or his feet. He could not explain the abundance of energy, and it made him frown faintly as he parked the car in the school parking lot. He had made it just in time to hear the warning bell ringing inside the school.

 

Stiles rushed inside, and started to make his way to his first class. He was almost there when he noticed his best friend Scott tripping over Jackson Whittemore's lacrosse stick, making his hands shoot up as he said, “Look out!” The teen had to blink several times when in that moment he found everything around him froze. Papers were floating mid-air and Scott was half-way to the floor. Nobody around him was blinking or breathing. “What the...?” Stiles' brow furrowed as he took a step closer to Scott, but then everything seemed to move again and Scott came crashing to the ground with a groan. Stiles looked from Scott to his hands and back again before he shook his head a little and helped the other teen to his feet, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incantation used in this chapter is a slightly modified version of the one used in the show.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing

By lunch, Stiles felt as though he was losing his mind. It had happened again, the whole freezing thing. Every time, no one seemed to notice it had even happened. It was the fourth time it happened when Stiles finally had enough. He just grabbed his bag and walked out the front door, ignoring Scott's calls after him. Stiles wasted no time getting into his Jeep and driving home. He probably ran a few stop signs along the way, but he did not care.

 

When he got to the house, he was somewhat relieved to see Lydia's car out front. He needed to talk to her, even though she was not due home for another few hours. Stiles got out of his car, and started toward the walkway that led up to the house only to stop when he swore he heard someone say his name behind him. Stiles turned to look and see who was there, but there was no one, just a sudden burst of wind against his back. The teen shook his head and turned to take a step froward only to run right into someone. “Oh, shit,” the teen said through a sigh, taking a step back and relaxing slightly when he realized it was only their neighbor. Derek Hale had lived on the street for several years by that point, though everyone knew who he was before that. The Hale family was rather large and most lived in a large home outside the city limits. That was why it had been big news when Derek got a place of his own. “Sorry, Derek. I thought...” Stiles gestured over his shoulder vaguely before shrugging his shoulders. “Sorry.”

 

“It's fine,” replied Derek with a laugh and one of those faint smiles he was known for, the ones that did not quite reach his eyes. “Do you guys still need some help with those repairs?”  
  


“Oh, uh, yeah.” Stiles had forgotten that Allison had already talked to the man about fixing some of the small structural repairs that needed to be done to their old house. “Yeah, Ally can give you more details later. I’ve got to...” He pointed up to the house with a slight nod. “See ya around!”

 

Stiles rushed off then, not glancing back to see Derek smile a little in amusement once again before the man continued down the sidewalk toward his own home. The teen opened the front door, dropping his bag at his feet once inside; he kicked the door shut behind him as he called, “Lydia!”

 

“Up here!” she replied, voice sounding distant and as though it was coming from upstairs. The attic was her most likely location. The teen then made his way upstairs and into the room that had been locked only the day previous. He came to a stop just inside the upstairs room, seeing Lydia sitting on the floor with the book they had found on her lap. “So, apparently, we come from a line of really powerful witches, at least if this book is supposed to be believed. All the pages are _full_ now.”

 

“What? Let me see.” Stiles crossed the attic to sit next to his cousin on the floor, taking the book as she handed it over to rest it in his lap. His brow furrowed as he flipped forward several pages before returning to the one that Lydia had been on. “The Power of Three? Isn't that what the page said last night?”

 

Lydia nodded, brushing her hair back behind an ear. “Yeah, it's like... this whole big to-do with our family. Each generation was supposed to get stronger, but the most powerful ones would be those that came in sets of three.”

 

“Our moms. Us.” Stiles nodded, absentmindedly wetting his lips while reading over the page. “So, if this thing is to be believed, then each of us is supposed to end up with this gift.” Stiles tapped a finger next to the phrase that explained about freezing time as one of the gifts. “That would explain today.” Lydia arched a brow in response, and Stiles took a deep breath before going into an explanation about how he managed to make everything around him stop several times. “I don't even know how I did it. It just _happened_.” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair as Lydia took the book back, frowning faintly while she read over the page again. “So, what happened with you?”

 

“What are you on about?” Lydia's brow furrowed a little, though she did not look away from the book, turning the pages to move on to a new entry to read. Stiles rolled his eyes fondly at his cousin's attempt at side-stepping the question. He knew better than that by then.

 

“I mean, I thought you weren't going to be home for several hours. Something happened.”

 

“Yeah, well...” Lydia sighed and brushed her hair back out of her face again. “I think I had a premonition. I mean, I saw this guy fall off the stage and break his leg before it even happened.”

 

“So, that means Aly...” Stiles gestured to the book as Lydia moved backward in pages to the one from before. She pointed out an entry on telekinesis and Stiles could not help but smile in amusement. That sounded about right for his cousin. He could not help but wonder if she had experienced any incidents so far, like he and Lydia had. Had she even noticed a difference? He guessed they would find out soon enough.

 

\---

 

“Lydia? Stiles?” Allison called when she finally came home. She was shaking a little where she stood, brushing her hair back out of her face as she thought back over all of the different events of the day.

 

“In the kitchen!” came Lydia's reply moments later. Allison sighed heavily and shrugged out of her jacket before putting it on the coat stand as she made her way to the kitchen. Once there, she found Lydia sitting at the breakfast bar, hunched over a book on the counter top while Stiles was busy making them some dinner. Lydia's hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head, and she seemed to be unwilling to take her gaze off of her book. “How was your day, Aly?”

 

“It was...” Allison sighed softly, shaking her head as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had no idea how to even begin describing her day. It left her tense and on edge, and she could not understand how her cousins could be so calm. Then again, maybe their days had been completely normal. “Something. What're you making?”

 

“Pasta with chicken and vegetables,” replied Stiles with a nod, stirring the chicken cooking in the pan on the stove. “Salad and rolls to go with it.”

 

Lydia hummed her appreciation at the choice, not looking up from the book as she grabbed her glass of wine off of the counter to take a sip. While she was not technically old enough to be drinking it, none of them cared. “Did... I mean...” Allison let out a heavy breath as she tried hard to think of a way to ask the question that was nagging at her. “Did anything strange happen today?”

 

The younger cousins shared a look and Stiles shrugged with a slight smirk as he said, “I dunno. I mean, I guess accidentally freezing the entire hall at school counts as being weird.”

 

“Or seeing someone break their leg before they actually did,” stated Lydia with a nod, raising her wine glass slightly before taking another sip.

 

Allison let out a heavy breath and laughed as she reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “What the hell is going on?” she questioned, walking over to the cabinet where the wine was kept to grab her favorite. She poured herself a glass as Lydia went into a full explanation of what she and Stiles had read earlier, and downed the glass in one go. She could already feel a slight tingle in her fingers from the alcohol. “This cannot be happening.”

 

\---

 

Later that night, the three of them sat around the attic. The book sat open in the middle of the table surrounded by candles and different stones that were found in one of the many boxes that was in the attic. Allison and Lydia were both a little tipsy, but they all seemed to be warming up to the changes in their life. “Okay, let me see it,” Stiles stated, making a motion for Lydia or Allison to pass him the book. Allison passed it to him, and Stiles turned the page before reading out the inscription on the paper. Moments later, several pretty lights appeared in the room and started swirling around them, dancing all around.

 

Lydia smiled brightly as she looked up at them, crinkling her nose slightly as she looked back to Stiles. “What'd you do?” she questioned.

 

He shrugged a little as he said, “It's a spell to light the way. I guess since none of us are _lost_ right now, it's just giving us lights.” He was unable to keep from smiling along with his cousins.

 

“This is so... unbelievable,” said Allison, though she could not keep from smiling as she looked to the two most important people in her life. A big part of her knew that everything was going to change from that moment on. They would meet it head on, and they would face it together, like they did everything else. Allison was scared about what that might be; but, for the moment, she was relaxed and calm. It was partially due to the wine, and partially because Lydia and Stiles each took one of her hands as the three of them just took in the sights of the lights dancing around them.

 

\---

 

The next day, Stiles was exhausted when he dragged himself to school. He and his cousins had spent most of the night sitting up and reading through the book, practicing a few of the simple, harmless spells. “You look beat, man,” Scott commented as the two of them stood near their lockers. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, 'm good,” replied Stiles, mumbling a little, though he flashed a bright smile in Scott's direction. “Just stayed up late talking with Lydia and Allison.”

 

Scott chuckled at that, though his eyes drifted over to where the new girl, Kira, was walking with some of the more popular students like Liam. Stiles rolled his eyes fondly and shut his locker as he said, “You should talk to her.”

 

He chuckled when Scott's eyes widened in surprise and the other teen shook his head several times. “I can't do that, Stiles,” Scott insisted, ducking his head with a shy smile when Kira smiled at him as she passed. “She's just all... well, her, and I’m just me. So yeah.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head as he reached over to ruffle Scott's hair. “You're an idiot. Just talk to her. You'll regret it if you don't.”

 

Scott nodded absentmindedly, but Stiles was pretty sure his friend was not really listening to him. Stiles shook his head in amusement, laughing softly as he grabbed Scott's arm and tugged lightly. “C'mon, weirdo,” Stiles said. “Let's get to class.”

 

The two of them made their way through the halls, talking about their homework and anything that came to mind. It was nice to fall back into something so routine and normal after having his view of the world completely shaken and turned upside down. Scott would always be Scott, and that was a constant in Stiles' life that he was grateful for. He was all smiles as he and Scott continued talking, until he accidentally bumped into someone near their first classroom, making Stiles stop with a quick, “Shit, I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh, it's no problem,” replied the teen that Stiles had bumped into, eyes slowly traveling over Stiles in a way that made him tense and feel like running away. He was not sure what it was about this guy, but something just screamed _wrong_ to Stiles. “I'm Matt, and you are...?”

 

“Stiles.” He nodded a little as he wet his lips hesitantly reaching out to take the other boy's hand only to pull away almost immediately, ignoring Scott's confused expression at his reaction. “I should go, we have class.”

 

“Sure. I’ll see you around, then.”

 

“Yeah...” Stiles nodded, managing a weak smile as he took a couple steps backward before turning and walking into the classroom, tugging Scott after him. “I don't like that guy.” Stiles was not sure what it was, but there was just something about him that Stiles did not like. It put him on edge, but he was not sure what else to do about it besides maybe just avoid him. He made a mental note to tell his cousins about Matt later; maybe they would have some idea as to what he should do.

 


End file.
